From Rage to Temptation
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Morgana will show Merlin his place, she will torment him in ways that do not require her to waste her precious magic. There are easier ways to break a man...why Merlin feels even more hate for Morgana, set in the hovel in 4x06. Two-shot
1. Rage

The water felt cold on his face, the sudden fear of downing hits him. He felt some of the water drip down his throat, and then the soothing feeling of air enters his lungs. The terror subsided quickly as the reassurance of breathing takes over his body. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_, he has never felt more grateful in his life to be able to breathe.

"Good morning."

Well that ended quickly. There she is, in all of her angry black glory. Her hair is messy and tarnished. Her lips devoid of that sinful red, chapped in certain places, and her eyes are a soft green compared to the deep emerald they used to be. It is even more of a slap in the face to Merlin than any physical harm she could inflict upon him. She is only a shade of her former glory.

"Is it?"

His words are horse. His throat is sore and scratchy, he suddenly wishes for the water to come back. She bares her teeth at him. He is clever, always so clever. She feels like smacking him, but refrains.

"Now don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a hovel."

He shakes as he looks up at her - he is haughty. For a man tied up he has unexplained courage.

"Could you do me a favor? Let Arthur know. He still thinks of me as an underachiever but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy."

That whit, it is no wonder Arthur keeps him around, he is entertaining, but foolish, oh so foolish…

"Oh you're not going to die, oh no, I'm not going to make it that easy."

She finally sees his resolve break, the realization of his situation dawn on him, the dread of reality settling in on his features. This night will not be quick. This interaction will be long, painful, and everlasting. He will remember his time in the hovel well, and he will learn his place.

* * *

He feels her hands on him, they are calloused. They always used to look so soft before, now they are hard with work, scars on her palms. He watches at the cloth runs over his cut, the scraping is driving him mad.

"You know there's one thing I don't understand Merlin. Your Arthur's servant nothing more, yet time and again you proved yourself willing to lay down your life for him."

"What are you doing?"

"What, have you never seen Gaius clean a wound before?"

"Alright I know what you're doing but what I don't know is why."

She grabs his face, her eyes steely. Why does he do that? Always has to have the last word, always has to undermine her authority. She will show him, she will break him.

"I believe I asked you a question first, why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment, he is seething. She has tied him up like a dog, for a moment she is kind to him like she would be to any beast, but making sure he, _it_, stays in its place. She knows nothing of him, nothing of his bond with Arthur. She is a fool.

"I don't expect you to understand Morgana, you who has no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty."

"You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal too."

"_Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie!"_

He falls back from her words, his body feels like lead, pulling him toward the earth. When he regains his footing he watches as she slowly walks away from him, his eyes boring into her back. She sways her hips just so, he is reminded of how beautiful she used to be, how elegant she was as Uther's trusted ward. She was so regal then, so captivating. The woman he knew is nothing but a shadow, and if she knew the full extent of his part in all of this she would hate him more. He knows he should blame himself, but he will not. He had made a decision. He must stick by his choices.

"Are you thirsty?"

Her voice is as sweet as honey, and as deadly as poison.

"No."

She walks towards him, that sinister smirk on her face. She likes him like this, tied up, helpless. She will not let him get away this time. She will break him and then use him. She will have him go against everything he has ever stood for. He will hate himself in the aftermath, his sorrow will consume his soul until he dies, what a cruel way to go indeed.

"Are you sure? You sound horse."

She stands in front of him, bringing the goblet to her lips. She closes her eyes as she drinks, he watches her, his mask of hatred secured on his face. Some of the water misses her lips and roams down her chin. Her soft pink tongue comes out to lick at her lip. He is hyper focused suddenly. He sees her finger brush against her neck to her mouth and start to suck on the digit. She looks him up and down, a smile coming to her features.

"What is wrong Merlin? Have you never watched a woman drink before?"

"I never watched a woman whore herself while drinking, no."

She smiles at his whit, so clever. She runs her hand over his tunic and watches him breathe through his nose. He is irate, his body rigid as he feels her fingers, separated by only the thin cloth of his tunic. She fists his fastens, pulling at the dark string at the top of his tunic.

"You seem uncomfortable."

"Not really, I don't think I've ever been more comfortable in my life."

She raises a delicate eye brow at him.

"Do you want to know what I am going to do to you Merlin?"

His gaze is strong. He looks to her as if _she_ is beneath _him_. The thought makes her grind her teeth.

"I don't really care Morgana. Talk is inconsequential, but isn't that what you are? Talk? You say you are the true queen yet here you are, in a hovel, surrounded by dirt. What a queen you are your majesty."

She slaps him, the vibrations of her hit echo throughout the hovel. She grabs his chin again, bringing him close to her.

"I am the true queen of Camelot. When the time comes I will rule again, and you will be able to do nothing to stop me, I should make you bow down first Merlin. Show you who is in control that you are _below_ my station."

"You had to tie me up to do that? Here I thought you were all powerful."

She slaps him again, but he does not falter. Her eyes go gold - she wants to hurt him, make him suffer as she has suffered. She seethes how dare he act so proud in front of her! She summons a spell, one that will cause pain, torment, until her eyes drop down to his trousers, she stares at them for a moment and the smirk returns to her face, her rage cools. Her eyes roam up his body and settle on his face, his mask of control is there, but his resolve is not.

"I am Merlin, do not underestimate me, but I do not need to use my magics on you I see. There are easy ways to control you, servant."

His gaze falters as he looks to her in question. She is close to him again, her lips near his neck, not actually kissing but touching. Her devious tongue wets her lips and in turn brushes against Merlin's flesh. He fists the ropes, and closes his eyes. He feels her hot breath on his ear.

"Your body betrays you Merlin. You may spit venom but I know the truth, and what a truth indeed. Here I thought you had been lusting after my brother. That was the only conclusion I could come too. That is why I thought he had your loyalty."

"You know less than I thought you knew…"

His voice is horse now for other reasons. Morgana is running her hands under his tunic. She pulls from him, her eyes dark, menacing.

"Are you sure? You always seemed so close to my brother…"

He feels her rank her nails down his chest and he grinds his teeth. He wills his magic back. It is swirling inside of him, reacting to Morgana, reaching out to her. She brings her face close to his, her breath hot on his lips, he tries to be strong, to barricade his emotions against her, but it never really works. The love, the lust, it was always there, always calling to her. The magic they both shared always singing to one another, but never connecting, never becoming one. His body and heart have betrayed him again.

"I never wanted your brother in such a way. You are a daft woman. I guess you never saw the truth, only relying on your own instincts, and not trusting anyone else. I always wanted to help you Morgana."

She licks his lip, and feels him buck, if only slightly.

"Is that why you poisoned me? To help me?"

He goes to reply but does not get a chance. She has covered his lips with hers. It is powerful it is strong, and his magic pulsates through is veins, happy with the connection. She is greedy with him, she does not know why but her body is reacting, she claws at his scalp and neck, leaving marks in her fingers wake. She is rough as she tugs at him, and he returns the favor. His teeth nipping at her lips, biting, his tongue darting into her mouth reminding her of darker unions. She pulls from him after an eternity, he is panting, his fingers fisting the rope again.

"What are you doing Morgana?"

She pulls from him, without saying a word. He watches as she pulls at her laces, as her dress and shift falls in a heap at her feet. He sucks in his breath. She is still breathtaking. She has nothing on, no drawers, no stockings, he sees her bare feet dig into the dirt as she walks towards him.

"I am going to show you that you are nothing Merlin, you are just simply my pet."

He pulls forward, his teeth bared. He is meant to be threatening, to hurt her, instead it is primal, the dark desires inside of his body burst to life. He wishes to hate her, to want her dead. His words are his only defense, for his magic and body seem to wish for other things from the once ward.

"I am no one's pet."

"You're Arthur's pet for sure."

"I am not, I am his friend."

She runs her hands over his tunic, down his body until her fingers finally grab at the buttons of his trousers. He tries to pull away but the rope keeps him in place. He looks down. She takes her time in unbuttoning his trousers. Each button snapping away from the cloth, exposing him, exposing his desires little by little. He is finally free of his confines. His eyes roam up to meet hers again. He can feel her touching, caressing, _torturing_ him. His body reacts, _traitor…_

"My, my, a man so determined to say he is strong falls so easily to my wiles…are you sure you are not a pet Merlin? Are you sure you never wanted Arthur to handle you in such a way."

"Stop please…"

She is pumping him softly. His hard shaft feels like a scepter in her hands, strong and powerful. She runs her fingers over his head, the moisture gathering at the tip. She pumps him a little harder. He sucks in a breath, what torment, what anguish. She rolls her thumb over his tip before she removes her hand, bringing the moisture to her lips. His eyes are clouded in arousal, _what a way to die_…

"Are you sure you wish me to stop Merlin? Your body says otherwise…"

She smiles at him. She can see him slipping, she will break him yet.

"Yes."

She pulls from him, her hands coming out. She backs up from him, her glorious body coming into view again. She snickers at his eyes roam over her, fighting an internal battle with himself. She bites her lip, and runs her hands over her stomach. It is not about vulnerability, her body is about power, control. Her hands come up to brush at her hair, her head falling back. His mouth waters, desire stirs his body on.

"I will leave you alone then Merlin, I will just…play with myself I suppose. Since I do not stir you in such a way, you will not mind watching?"

He grips the rope, his tells himself to close them, to not gaze upon the perfection in front of him. When did she start acting this way? So bold? Morgana was always so shy, so chaste with her body. The woman he knows is long gone, and he should not desire this doppelganger in such a way. Yet his body still desires, still sings for her, she is his Morgana but she is not his Morgana, and a part of him loves her this way.

He does nothing in reaction to her taunts. His look is steely against her advances, what torture indeed. He watches as her fingers run over her breasts, his tongue moistening his lips, wishing to suck on the soft pearls. His mind goes numb with the number of fantasies that spiral around in his brain. His tongue wants to run over her silky skin, a part of him wants her to own him, and he to own her. Her hands come down to her core. She leans back on the table, her foot coming up to rest on the table, giving him a delicious view of her nether regions. She sees his hands clench the rope again, a wicked smirk blossoms onto her face.

"You say one thing, but act another. I am highly confused Merlin. Do you want me or don't you?"

He looks down in shame, his body is reacting, his member hard and wanting. She is like a snake, sensual with her movements, a serpent in her own right. She teases her body in front of him. He itches to become her fingers, to play with her body in such a way. She moans, he suppresses a groans in response. She sees his battle falter. Her tactics are slowly pushing back his resolve. She stops then, she can see the sweat on his brow, the desire for her as clear as day. She moves from the table, she walks on her tippy toes towards him, her hands roaming her tight stomach.

When they are face to face again, her hands start to explore under his tunic, the hair on his stomach feels soft and inviting. She leers up at him. He braces himself against her look. She knows he wants her, he knows he wants her, but his words. His words are his last barrier between her and the knowledge of his heart.

"What my body feels is inconsequential. I will not be your pet tonight Morgana, I will _never_ let you own me."

"Oh dear, it seems you have forgotten one small detail," her lips are hot, her hand comes up his arm, her fingers lace with his, "you are already mine."

Her leg moves up the back of his thigh, and he feels the wetness of her nether lips smear over his hard shaft. She rubs herself against him, and he clenches his teeth, her juices covering his shaft, the torture is too much. He is so close to a liaison, so close to becoming one with the woman, _the magic_, he desires above all others. He holds her hand, squeezing her limb. She knows he could break her fingers, his grip is tight enough, but it only stirs her body, moving her faster over him. He feels her lips on his collar sucking and nipping, moving to his neck, up to his ear, her sweet tongue moving over his lobe.

"You are tied up in my hovel, with my company. You say you don't want me but be honest Merlin, you have desired me since the moment you laid eyes on me in Camelot. I do not blame you, I desired you as well, but you are nothing more than a servant, beneath me. My attraction to you comes from boredom. Your attraction comes from love."

She practically spits the words as her head comes back and kisses him. He should be furious, angry with her, but he isn't the only thing on his mind is her body pressed against his, her naked nether lips smearing her essence over his staff. It is so erotic, dirty, mind numbing. She pulls back, and he watches as she closes her eyes. He hears her moan, he can feel her climax, and his magic pulsates at her release. He wants that, that moment of supreme ecstasy.

She leans forward, kissing him, her mouth dominating his, her fingers run through his hair, tugging at the black threads. Her release has left her feeling hungrier than ever. She trembles as he frees her hand, his eyes look at her in desperation wishing to keep their palms touching. Wishing to keep touching her _anything_. Her hand comes down to him again, gripping at him. His breath hitches, he will die of this torture, the end for all of his sins. She slithers down his body, kissing at his cloth covered belly. She pushes her nose at his tunic, kissing his belly button. He groans, his head falling back, it is so sensual. Why is she being like this? Why is she letting this go so far?

She is kneeling in front of him, his shaft in her hands. He grinds his teeth as she licks at him. He can feel the glaze of her teeth, the fear she will bite him lingering in his mind. His body shifts from aroused to anxious every second she is down there. She suddenly consumes him with her mouth. Her head bobs, her mouth wet and inviting. The vibration of her moans driving him mad. He fights the temptation, to not allow this last act of weakness, but he cannot help himself, he spills and it is madness. He is so ashamed, she has done this to him, taken every dignity he has and thrown it in his face. His affections for her are nothing more than a sick game now.

"Did that feel good Merlin?"

She kisses him, and he wants to puke. Her tongue invading his mouth, making him face the realization of what she has accomplished. He can taste himself on her, and it is unpleasant. She smiles cruelly. She can see he is suffering. Good, she wants him in pain, torment. She wants him to feel as helpless as she is.

"_Snámh_"

Her eyes go gold and she is in the air, her ankles secured tightly around his thighs. Her hand moves over his arm and again she laces her fingers with his, he finds this odd but does not remark. His head leans to the side to kiss her arm, to kiss any part of her, he is at her mercy, he mine as well find some joy in their union. She does not notice she is too busy rubbing herself on his stomach, her eyes closed in bliss. He watches as her hand comes down between her thighs. His eyes bulge as two digits disappear into her center and then emerge, dripping in her juices. She sucks on one finger then brings the other to his face. He does not move. His eyes are sturdy.

"Oh, don't be like that. Suck."

Her eyes are dark, he wants to oppose her, tell her off, be cruel, but she is so sensual. Her body, so inviting, so soft. His lips open, and he can taste her as he sucks on her finger, she is musky and dirty and oh so erotic. She smiles at his reaction, he is breaking, he is hers. He shouldn't allow this, he should use his magic, get out of this, but he fears her knowing who he is, the knowledge that he is _Emrys_. He does nothing, and for the first time in his life allows the evil to happen.

"Good boy, you are very fun indeed."

She does not hesitate, her body rises up and sinks into his, and he sucks in a breath. She is so tight, so warm, so…virginal? He does not show his knowledge that his enemy has given him the ultimate prize…but why? His grip on her hand tightens as he watches her throw her head back, he dares to bring his face close, he got away with kissing her once, and he tries his luck again. His lips descend and he kisses her long taunting neck. She sits up in that moment and slaps him.

"No, you do not get to touch me. Only I get to touch you."

The pain is harsh and she laughs, this moment so confusing. She is pleasuring him in ways he has never imagined, but lashing out when he returns the favor. His mind is numb…_she is the enemy_…she pumps harder…_she tried to kill Arthur…_ she bites at his pectoral…_she will kill you…_she licks at his collar bone…_she is __**evil**_…

She is sucking on his chest, branding him as she pumps. It is too much, he should find a way to stop this but he doesn't, his body, _his magic_, sings to her begging to release. He can't take this anymore, even if it's only for a moment, even if the release will be maddening, he does not care. She has taken something precious from him and he will not allow himself to be used in such a way. He moves his head and kisses her, she goes to protest. She is supposed to be in control, her protests stop when she feels his hips start to move. It is delectable, divine, soul wrenching. His hips are harsh as they move with hers. She is panting heavily, the sweat soaking his shirt. He is angry, in this moment, he hates her. She is smiling. She knows she has broken him.

She does not say his name. She does not say anything as she climaxes over him. For a moment his hate is forgotten, she is so beautiful when she experiences pleasure. Her head thrown back, her hand gripping his, the other digging into his shoulder. The delicious sweat rolling down her chest, pooling at their joint bodies. He pushes into her roughly a couple more times, desperate to release, but she grabs his shaft with her hand. Her grip is harsh and deathly. His hatred is remembered, her smirk is sinister.

"You have already reached your heights tonight Merlin, you do not need to do it again."

She laughs cruelly as she dismounts him, her eyes evil. She pumps him softly a couple of times, his teeth are bared, and his eyes closed in anger.

"Oh don't be like that, I am sure the inside of my body was warm, wet, comforting. You say you are not a pet, but look at you? So desperate to release, just like any other _dog_. Should I indulge you? Do you wish for me to relieve you Merlin?"

He says nothing, he wants to, he wants so badly to climax.

"Say it."

She growls at him, her hand pushes him a little harder.

"Please Morgana…"

He is humiliated.

"Beg."

Her other hand comes under his shaft, playing with him, his head lulls back.

"Please Morgana…please let me release…"

She leans up on her tippy toes, her eyes menacing.

"Never."

She lets go of him with a laugh, his eyes water, his body aching. He can hear her shuffle behind him, probably getting into bed. She is more evil than he imagined…and he played right into her hands.

**_Fin._**

**So yea...that happened...whaaaa? You're probably all like 'really sparrows, a 4x06? What are you thinking?' I'm not that's the problem...hehe. The second part will be up soon, it just needs the final edit. ****I've never written anything canon, well not totally canon. Bliss is like a super future fic, this takes place right in the verse so yea there's that...blame FireyIce107 for this, she gave me the idea. :)**

**As always leave me some love, or hate, or possibly a gift basket. I prefer the gift basket idea:)**

**Thanks again for reading guys!**


	2. Temptation

He stands over her, his mind numb, raging. She had humiliated him in such a way, and he will show her that it was wrong, that you should never underestimate people. _Especially people whose power you do not understand_. He whispered, _codladh_, before he started to chain up her wrists. It was a sleeping spell, designed to keep the person unaware of what was going on around them. He sat next to her bed, looking down at her luminescent body. It is so perfect, so inviting. It is hard to believe she is so wicked on the inside. He looks down at his hand, his fingers rubbing the silk between them. He should not do this, he should just escape, go home to Arthur and the knights, to be safe in Camelot once again. But he just _has_ to teach her a lesson, when had he become so arrogant? Since when was he her judge and jury? _Since you were the one the put her here in the first place_.

Sleeping with him in the room was a big mistake. He had left the shredded rope behind him. If she looked she would think he found a way to cut himself out. If this went wrong he needed a way to explain himself, to not give away his most precious secret. He looks down at the twine, a way to restrain, but also a way to create. She has used it in a way to destroy everything he holds dear.

He looks down again at her naked flesh, another torture for him. Her heat, her warmth, she will bring him satisfaction this time. He will spill inside of her. She will have a reminder of him for the rest of her days. It is wrong to do this, to cross this line, he is a good man, strong, but he is still just that _a man_. He stands before her, as naked as she is. The dagger comes to her throat, pushing at her wind pipe slowly, bringing her out of the spell. He watches her lip tremble, her eyes unfocused. She is disoriented, that is how you feel after coming out of a sleeping spell, just like any other person who is woken up from a peaceful slumber. He takes pleasure in watching her squirm, the realization of her surroundings. Her eyes finally open, falling on him, she looks bewildered.

"Good morning sunshine."

She glares at him. The moonlight casts a brilliant light over her pale skin, the fire dances across her flesh. She pulls a couple of times at the chains, grinding her teeth. Her fetal error…using ropes on this man instead of chains. She keeps forgetting he is craftier than he looks. His taunt raises her temperature further, the stars twinkle in mirth.

"So it would seem. So you have found a way to cut your ropes?"

"The roots are sharper than they look. You should watch out for that next time. I assume you are going to make this a regular occurrence."

She feels the metal against her pulse. She looks down at the blade and then back up.

"You seem to think you have the upper hand, but you forget Merlin…I have magic. I don't need my hands to cause you pain."

He pushes the blade into her neck, careful not to break the skin.

"Take that risk Morgana. You can cast a spell, but by the time the words fall from your lips I will have cut your throat."

She grinds her teeth at him, so it would seem he does have the upper hand. She looks down at his other hand. A piece of her silk is twiddling between his fingers. He seems to have tore it from one of her gowns, how sweet of him. Not only does he tie her up, he ruins her cloths…

"You are a foolish woman."

Her eyes snap to his, rage boiling inside of her.

"You are a bold fool, to say such a thing."

"I mean it Morgana…to give away such a precious gift…to a _servant_ like me."

His look is murderous, he will humiliate her, and he will make her suffer the way she made him suffer.

"I don't know what you are implying…"

He moves close to her ear, his voice husky, tantalizing.

"To give me your virginity…_what a present_. I should thank you really. It was magnificent being inside your throbbing core."

He is hovering over her, she sucks in a breath. She rubs her thighs together. She should not feel so aroused by his words. He loves this, her body singing to him, available to use in any way he chooses. Escape crosses his mind, but the movement of her thighs wills the thought away. He will get the ultimate prize. He will spill inside of her.

"You made a mistake though, _Milady_."

His breath is so close to hers, the silk feels soft as he allows it to ghost over her thighs. The metal is warming against her flesh.

"What would that be, _manservant_?"

His eyes darken, his lips so close to hers.

"That I did not give you permission to take mine."

She does not back down, she is challenging, he will break her, he will make her feel the same as he has felt.

"I never knew you were so attached to it, _Merlin_. So many things I have just learned, you are more of a girl than I thought."

He smirks at her, she rages at his dismissal. His tongue licks her pouty bottom lip.

"I will show you how much of a _man_ I am Morgana."

His lips connect with hers and it is harsh and wild and her body feels like it is on fire. His mouth is sweet and sensual, moving against her effortlessly. She should not enjoy this, the weight of his body on hers, the feeling of his hand and silk running over her flesh. His fingers digging into her skin, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, it is too much. She cannot breath, it is such sweat torture. He pulls from her finally, she pulls at the restraints, and he knows she wants to cast a spell to throw him from her. He swiftly brings the silk over her eyes. She tenses her body devoid of sight her vulnerability is heightened, she is now suddenly nervous.

"How does it feel Morgana? To be helpless in front of me? You cannot see let alone do anything else."

She trembles, without her sight she cannot direct her attacks. She bares her teeth at him.

"Take it off."

He leans close to her ear, his tongue licking her lobe.

"No."

His mouth covers hers again, the dagger clanks on the floor, forgotten. She can feel his fingertips moving over her sides, she is as sensual as he remembers, so beautiful, so loving. He kisses down her chin, and over her throat. He bites at her flesh, hard enough to arouse but not brand. He leaves those marks for her glorious breasts.

"Ah!"

He is biting and sucking and doing every dirty trick he can think of to brand her chest. He will leave his mark, making her remember, making her moan for him. He looks down once at his own chest, littered with her marks, the feeling spurs him on. She pulls at the chains - there will probably be bruises from the metal, but he does not care. He is ravenous with her body.

She sucks in a breath as she feels his fingers descend her belly, she squeezes her thighs together. Earlier that night…earlier that night she was in control. Even giving him her virginity was her choice, everything she had up to this point had been her choosing. Now she is exposed, _bare,_ who knows what he will do to her. She does not trust him, as he did not trust her.

"Oh God…"

He is sucking on her glorious neck as his fingers wiggle their way between her legs and a lone digit shoves itself inside of her. Her body reacts of its own accord, arching in pleasure. She can feel herself getting wet, her thighs slowly separating to give him better access.

"What are whorish woman you are Morgana…so _wet_ for a servant."

He watches her fists clench.

"How dare-"

"How dare I what Morgana?"

His finger pushes harder at her, she gasps. His words should not stir her in such a way, should not make her desire him further. She desperately wishes to see again, to know where he is. She knows he is being cruel, ruthless, but he is bold, confident. She will not deny that his self-assurance has her withering in ways she never imagined.

"I am a queen…"

"You are woman tied to a bed, her body wet and wanting for a man you consider below you."

His thumb coats itself in her juices as his lips find hers again, he swirls that special spot on her body, his fingers pumping her. She is in complete ecstasy…her body is ready to release when he stops, and pulls away. Her face shifts around, she cannot see but she hears the rustling of sheets and she feels his body on hers. She is so wet, so wanting, and he just stopped, she hears a chuckle, she growls.

"Does it hurt Morgana?"

His breath is hot against her ear, she wants to bite him.

"Stop that…"

"Stop what? Touching you? Already have."

His voice is dripping with distain. This is not pleasurable for him, even if his body is at attention. This is revenge. He looks down her body at the bites and markings he's inflicted upon her perfect skin. She is littered with remembrance, he should just stop now, gather his cloths, and leave the hovel, but he can't do that. He has to finish this. He has to even the score. Isn't that what they always do? The two of them always leveling out the playing field?

"Merlin…" she growls.

He sits on the side of the bed, his fingers ghosting over her tight stomach, she withers under him. He can see her wetness on her thighs.

"Do you feel pain Morgana? Does your body throb?"

"Stop…"

"Why? You can torture others in such a way but you can't take retaliation? That is kind of childish of you don't ya think?"

"Merlin…"

She tries to sound threatening but her voice comes out in a whine. She wants him to touch her, to give her release. He does none of these things, she will suffer a bit more, he will show her who is in control.

"Tell me what you want Morgana."

He is lying on her again, she cannot see. All she can do is feel. His hard shaft is rubbing against her thigh, teasing her body. Every hard muscle of his body is pressed against her. She will not give in.

"Never."

"If that is the way you wish for it so be it, I do not mind letting you sit in your own desires…never to release…never to feel the consummation of ecstasy."

"You are more of a cruel man than I thought."

"Because I do not touch you? I thought that would make me chivalrous."

"You have your definitions backwards."

He kisses her again, and he hears her whimper under him. Her lips tremble at the contact, stirring her desires further.

"Tell me what you want Morgana. Beg me for it."

She will not, she cannot, but these damn chains and blindfold have left her powerless. Once again this useless manservant has thwarted her again. How does he do that? Always over coming her most devious plots? She will get him, he will have his comeuppance, but right now her body is throbbing and aching and begging for his touch.

"Please Merlin…"

He shoves a finger inside of her, she gasps.

"Again."

"Please Merlin…ah!"

He swirls her nub she is panting heavily now. It is so erotic, this lack of control. Every second she fears being with him pumps her blood faster, her body singing. He is relentless, adding a second finger, assaulting her core in such a way.

"Oh God!"

She arches her back as she cums over his fingers, but he does not stop, he will have her in every way. His mouth assaults her next, and she is pulling at the chains. This is madness. His soft tongue feels so sensual, so intimate against her nether lips. He licks, swirls, even bites at her. She bucks against his face, over and over, it is madness. He pushes at her belly button, she wishes to release again, to reach that glorious height…but he stops. Again he slows his movements and she wines and whimpers. He is too much, too destructive.

"You will scream my name."

"No."

She will not give him that satisfaction. He hovers over her, kissing her deeply. The taste of her essence on his lips is intoxicating.

"If you want this pleasure you will scream my name. It is not a request Morgana."

He goes down again, she will not, she will defy him. His licking is incessant and she cannot help it, her body is singing, she has never experienced pleasure like this. She is so close, her body on the brink of explosion. He stops again, she growls.

"Mer-"

He bites down on her nub and that is all it takes.

"Lin!"

Her body releases, it is explosive. She feels two fingers inside of her, working her through the release, it is mind numbing. Her arms are shaking. She never knew a man could make a woman feel this way. She feels him hike her leg up, rubbing himself against her, teasing her already swollen nub. It is such sweet torment.

"Good girl."

He licks at her neck, hiking her leg higher. She is moaning considerably now, he is too much, this situation is too much. Her head shakes and suddenly the blindfold slips, first down one eye, then the other. He sees the slip but does not stop, and instead shoves himself inside of her. Her eyes, those glorious emerald eyes bore into him. She can see his are dilated, almost black. She pulls at her chains, she wishes to touch him.

He is so delectable in this moment. So in power of her, helping her reach heights she never knew existed. The silk falls over her face and settles like a necklace on her collar. He slows his movements, waiting for her to attack, but she does not. She wants to humiliate him, if only one more time. She moves her hips just so, he groans, she is so tight, so wet…so aroused for him. She bites her lip, almost looking shy.

"Merlin…"

Her voice is deep and seductive. He pulls forward his face hovering over hers.

"Kiss me."

"Say please."

"Please." Her voice soft, tempting, inviting.

He does not know what to do, but he is beyond stimulated by her. He leans down. Connect their lips, softly, sensually. It is so delectable, she pulls at the chains. He pulls from her his eyes dark, desire fueling the manservant. She pulls at her chains again.

"Merlin…"

She moves her hips softly, showing him how much she loves the friction between them, drawing him in. Their bodies coming together, consumed in ecstasy. She pulls at her chains again. He looks up at the clinking of metal. Her eyes connect with his.

"Merlin…please let me go…I want to touch you…"

It is intoxicating but he should not trust her. His hands come to brush at her hair, his lips finding hers again, she moans into his mouth.

"I don't trust you…"

She pulls at the chains and whimpers below him.

"Please…I just want to…I want to feel you…"

He shouldn't let her go, he should keep her chained, he should put that damn blindfold back on, but she is so tempting. She is so connected to him, her body shaking below him. He wants her to touch him again. He wants to feel those delicate hands on his skin. He knows he will pay for it later, but he pulls the key from above her and unlocks her wrists. He hesitates for a moment once she is free.

She looks up at him, he is a foolish man, but for a moment she'll let him live in his delusions, her body is beyond feverish. Her hands come into his hair pulling him close. He cannot help himself at her favorable response. He moves his hips harder, her lips connecting with his. He can feel her fingers running down his back, ranking over his skin. He brings his hands around her, pulling her off the mattress.

He pulls her close to him, her body lifting up. He sits her on his lap, and watches her move over him. She looks down into his eyes. The power of their connection starts to feel real. She looks into his sapphire eyes, her fingers running over his arms and into his hair. She almost feels a moment of emotion, more than primal instincts. She leans down to kiss him, their connection so soft, so precious.

He pushes her back into the pillows again, hovering over her, pleasuring her. She knows he is close, she felt it last time. His eyes are dark, ready to release. She runs her fingers over his ears, wondering why he hasn't spilled yet. She feels his hand come between them, playing with her, when the realization dawns on her. He is waiting for her, waiting for her to release again. It is probably the most delicious gesture she has ever received.

She screams his name as she topples over again, her body shaking under him. It is beyond soul wrenching, it is the closest she has ever felt to another human being. He growls her name into her neck, and then bites the flesh. She can actually feel him spill, filling her inside. It is so delicious, so elemental, _so pure_. He is breathing over her, her fingers smoothing his hair. He looks down at her, his lips descending, connecting with hers. It takes only a moment for him to fall asleep above her, his hot breath coming out evenly onto her neck. She smoothes his hair back as he slumbers, for a moment she loves him, for a moment she gives him her heart.

"_Codladh_"

She strokes his head, as he falls into a deep sleep. In the morning he will awake, in the morning he will hate her again and she will hate him. For now though, for now he will sleep, and she will love him.

* * *

He awakens with the ropes on his wrists, disoriented. She is standing near a fire, redressed, righted. The evidence of their interaction hidden, he looks down at his own attire. So this is how it will be, a single night, a moment of weakness on both parts. It probably is better that he leaves it that way. She never mentions it, and neither does he.

As she calls the beast he tenses, her eyes are darker, even more deadly than they were before. He has no quick come backs, no witty retorts because his mind is numb. He has entered a world of acceptance. She has already proven that she will have her way with him. Why would she stop now?

"You will have only a single thought…"

His mind reels, the remembrance of escape, to hope of freedom crosses his mind. Then his eyes land on her lips, watching her cast a spell should not be so intoxicating. Even in this evil state she is mystifying. His mind is muddled, his thoughts everywhere. He screams at the pain, the fomorrah slinks into his skin. He should not welcome the blank thoughts so quickly.

* * *

His arms are tired, he is older and stronger. The fear he saw in her, the terror almost makes him feel satisfaction. He hates her again. Her desire for the crown over shadows her beauty right now. She has attacked him. He has pushed back in spades. She does not know who she is dealing with. She does not realize the power behind the manservant. His hand comes out to deliver the final blow. He looks down at her. She is in the same positions as she was not the night before, vulnerable, pleading.

"Please spare me."

The words resonate within his soul. He falters for only a moment, only a second of remembrance is what could cost him this battle. The war rages, he wins, he always wins. He destroys the fomorrah, he should be happy. Elated he is out of her clutches. He looks at the fire in front of him. The flames remind him of the blaze that danced along her skin. He sits on his bed alone that night, looking at the wall, willing the images of her soft body and deep emerald eyes away. Hopefully tonight he can sleep.

_**Fin.**_

**So there's your ending...FireyIce107 asked for a dominate Merlin as well so here ya so sweetie! :D I probably liked writing this chapter better because I could write the confliction with Merlin, I think he would let her go because he just believes in the good of people so much and also has deep unresolved feelings for Morgana. So yea...he let her go and paid for it. **

**As always I loved all the reviews I got from you guys...thought I'm getting the impression you people think I am a super sex crazed person...*judgement accepted* ;)**

**Leave me some love and I will love you back! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
